I will never leave you
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado este fic para Reila Van. Todos en la vida debemos tomar una decisión con respecto a nuestro Futuro, aún enfrentando los desafíos que éste nos plantee. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**I will never leave you:** **Estaba un tanto aburrido y decidí hacer un pequeño One Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas dentro del Loudcest: Luna-Lincoln. Tal vez resulte algo corto, pero espero que les vaya a gustar.**

 **Como siempre digo, no digo, no soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Ese cálido abrazo de hermanos que superaba todos los límites, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, pensamientos, frases, pero más que nada había un sentimiento que, el cual no querían desprenderse: Sabían bien que lo que hacían estaba mal, era un Pecado, si llegaban a ser vistos, todo iba a terminar muy mal, pero para aquel albino y la rockera, ¿qué importaba?. Ellos se amaban a más no poder.

Se hallaban solos, en la habitación de Lincoln, mientras que la familia había salido afuera, ellos permanecieron en la casa, teniendo su "tiempo privado" y sin importar que nadie los viera, pero a la vez, muchas emociones se hallaban reprimidas en el albino, el cual no quería soltarse de su amada rockera, la persona que estuvo, junto con las demás hermanas, de su lado y que no quería que la perdiera.

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó Luna a él, éste alzó la mirada y observó los ojos de ella, totalmente humedecidos.

\- ¿Sí, Luna? Dime, ¿qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el chico con temor, sabía bien que los últimos días habían pasado a otro "nivel", manteniendo relaciones sexuales, teniendo sus noches de "pura fiesta salvaje", de "acción" para ambos, pero con el temor de que hubiera algún sabotaje, empezando por Luan, ya que sus bromas eran repentinas y muchas veces caían de la peor manera, estaba asustado de que ella pudiera dejarlo por si estaba embarazada.

Pero en ese momento no hubo respuesta, simplemente la chica lo tomó a su hermano de las manos, lo puso contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, uniéndolo consigo, como si fuera la pieza del rompecabezas que se había perdido para completarlo. Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la chica, quien sentía todo un conjunto de "explosiones" dentro de ella.

\- Luna, sé de que quieres decirme y yo...yo...yo lo siento...lo siento mucho.- Pidió disculpas, pero eso llamó la atención de la castaña.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermano?. No...no te entiendo.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Lo lamento por todo el mal que les he causado, ¿lo recuerdas?: El vídeo donde las humillé y ustedes no me quisieron volver a hablar, lo del cereal, la foto para mama y papa, incluso lo de la...- Aquello último, la castaña sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, por lo tanto, le tapó la boca, no quería oírlo, cada vez que pensaba e incluso soñaba con ese maldito día, quería tirarse desde el último piso de un edificio para poner fin a su vida. Aquella desgracia había perjudicado mucho su imagen y en especial a sus sueños, aún persistían los mismos e iba a ser una herida que tardaría mucho en cerrarse.

Sintió la suavidad de su mano contra su boca, no quería seguir alargando más esa lanza que los traspasaba a ambos con todo el dolor del Mundo, se culpaba, como también al resto del clan familiar por lo ocurrido, pero no importaba ya, lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un eterno abrazo de su amada hermana, de su querida novia y futura esposa.

\- Mi Linky, Mi Conejito albino, tú no te sientas mal por las cosas que pasaron antes, ¿sí?. Al carajo, sí, tíralo al fuego y renace de sus cenizas. Es mejor olvidarlo, no volver a tropezarse con la misma piedra. Seamos felices, hermanito, ¿qué importa lo que nos digan por nuestra relación incestuosa?. Yo te amo y jamás te dejaría solo.- Le dio ella ese mensaje lleno de amor y alianza.

\- ¿Lo prometes, Luna? ¿Nunca nos separaremos?.- Quiso saber el chico, con esperanza en su voz.

\- Te lo prometo, cuando tengamos nuestros días difíciles, lo resolveremos, sin importar de lo que digan los demás.- Juró ella, mientras que le daba un tierno beso a su hermano en los labios.

Ambos lo sintieron, era como "mágico", no había una palabra para describirlo su "función", solo se sentía como una extraña "reacción en cadena", donde primero fueron sus labios los que se unieron, después vinieron las manos, las de Lincoln sobre la espalda de su hermana y las de Luna sobre la cintura de él. El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, un fuego intenso que ardía como el propio Infierno y que nunca pararía, aún cometiendo el incesto, ellos tenían su unión, su alianza forjada, mirarían hacia el Futuro, tomados de las manos y afrontarían los problemas que éste le tuviera preparados.

Después de todo: Es mejor siempre estar acompañado por alguien que estuvo siempre de tu lado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tenía ganas de volver con estos trabajos, sin embargo, tal vez acá, en Fanfiction, ya deje de subirlos y los pase por Wattpad. No sé, lo debo pensar, no es que los vaya a abandonar ni nada.**

 **Como dije, necesito pensarlo a fondo, pero eso no significa que la secuela de "Te amo" no la vaya a hacer, todo lo contrario, se hará, pero para el año que viene. Lo mismo con "Ficgelion", la voy a terminar pronto, tal vez entre este mes y el que viene, ya que estamos a mitad de la misma, no pienso alargarla tanto y hacerle relleno.**

 **Para Julio se viene el homenaje para "El Amanecer de los Muertos" y eso es todo.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Muchas gracias por el capítulo homenaje en tu fic "Renacimiento", para el 10 de Mayo te tengo una sorpresa dedicada para vos, puede que me tarde, pero la haré lo mejor posible.**

 *** augustospiller: No te preocupes, que tu homenaje no me lo he olvidado, lo haré, no puedo darte una fecha concreta, pero se va a hacer. Lo prometo.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos, nos estamos viendo. No olviden comentar y cuídense.**


End file.
